User blog:Sclera1/Majin Buu
, is a fictional supervillain and later superhero who first appears in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga created by Akira Toriyama. As the manga was adapted to anime, it was split into two sub-series; Buu appears in the second sub-series called Dragon Ball Z, and a third anime-only sub-series called Dragon Ball GT. Following the success of Dragon Ball, he also makes a minor reappearance in Toriyama's self-parody called Neko Majin Z. Development .]] Like many Dragon Ball characters, Buu's name is part of a joke. When placed with his creator Bibidi and his son Babidi, the names phonetically form the phrase, "Bibidi Babidi Buu" — a parody of the song "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" — featured in Disney's Cinderella. History Buu is introduced in the series in chapter #460 first published in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine on March 14, 1994.Weekly Shonen Jump #13 March 14, 1994 Here he is presented as an innocent looking pudgy pink genie-like creature. Later in the series, it is revealed that Buu's original appearance is that of a sleek, demonic-like child ("The Buu of Pure Evil"), however his nature and form had been altered after he'd assimilated the gentle, pudgy god (Dai kaioshin) into his body. Buu's creator, a wizard named Bibidi, had used Buu to wage war on the Kaioshin. Buu managed to kill two of the five Kaioshin and absorb two others, the second being the one who altered his nature to become innocent. After Bibidi sealed Buu away, Bibidi was killed by the only remaining Kaioshin, and Buu was transported to planet Earth where it lay dormant for five million years until Buu is revived by Bibidi's son Babidi.The Supreme Kai states that Kid Buu is indeed the original Buu — Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 26, chapter 314, page 80 Uub is the pure good, reincarnated version of Kid Buu.Goku reveals that Uub is indeed the reincarnated form of Buu — Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 26, chapter 324, pages 224-225 Plot summary When he emerges from his egg for his first appearance, Buu is pink, fat, and round, and his personality is naive and innocent. When Buu's released, his first victim is Babidi's right-hand man, Dabura, who he turns into a cookie and devours.Dragonball GT Life Transitions Buu's first true battle is against Vegeta, who blows himself up in order to destroy Buu, but fails. He is then challenged by Son Goku who uses his full power to dominate much of the fight. However, Goku retreats from the battle after telling Buu of an even stronger fighter that will soon challenge him. Later on, Buu kills Babidi, and befriends a human named Hercule, and a puppy which he finds and heals after he'd decided to go on a killing rampage. After realizing that the puppy liked him, Buu names the puppy Bee. Despite Buu's sudden change of heart, two gunmen destroy his house and attempt to kill Bee and Hercule. Due to his rage at the gunman, Buu's anger manifests itself in the form of another Buu ("The Buu of Pure Wrath") or "Evil Buu". After a quick battle with the superior Buu of Pure Wrath, Buu is turned into a piece of chocolate and devoured, and the two combine to create Super Buu. Super Buu then tracks down Piccolo. While Gotenks is training, Piccolo tries to buy him more time by stalling Buu. He tells Buu that there are plenty of humans left on Earth to kill, knowing they can all be revived with the Dragon Balls. Impatient to fight Gotenks, Buu fires a large-scale genocide attack wiping out the remaining human population on Earth with the exception of the Z Fighters, Hercule, and Bee. Piccolo then leads Buu to the Room of Spirit and Time. Gotenks and Buu then battle, however, the battle ends in a draw when Piccolo, in a moment of desperation, destroys the room's exit and Buu escapes into the regular world by tearing a hole in the time-space fabric. When Buu escapes the room, he turns most of the Z Fighters into sweets and eats them. Shortly thereafter, Gotenks, in his newly revealed Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and Piccolo escapes the Room of Spirit and Time and Gotenks once again fights Buu, now with a distinct advantage. However, before Gotenks can finish him off, he defuses. Shortly after, he is then faced by Son Gohan, who using his new hidden powers, is easily able to thrash Buu around, but using a false suicide attack Buu is able to escape Gohan. When he returns an hour or so later, he absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo and gains a vast amount of power, enough to overtake Gohan. Gohan is then saved by his father Goku, who plans on fusing, but it fails and Gohan is absorbed by Buu. After absorbing Gohan, Buu is confronted by the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Vegetto. Even after absorbing Gohan, Buu is no match for the power of Vegetto and is defeated without much effort. Vegetto then allows himself to be absorbed by Buu, so that he can save Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks. Inside of Buu, Goku and Vegeta defuse and are successful in finding the others as well as Good Buu. While inside Buu, Vegeta rips the Good Buu out and as a result, Super Buu reverts to his purest form, the original child state or "Kid Buu". Right away Kid Buu uses a large energy bomb to destroy the Earth. Goku and Vegeta then battle Buu on the world of the Supreme Kai. Even using his Super Saiyan 3 power, Goku is hardly able to damage Kid Buu at all. Eventually, Vegeta steps in and he too is no match for the power of Kid Buu. Later on during the fight, Good Buu is spit out by Kid Buu and he joins the fight, occupying Kid Buu while Vegeta starts a plan of reviving Planet Earth and its inhabitants for their help with a Super Spirit Bomb. Until Hercule convinced the earthlings to help, Goku barely had enough time to gather the power for the Spirit Bomb. When Goku fires the Spirit Bomb, Kid Buu blocks off the Spirit Bomb against Goku in a test of endurance. Vegeta sensing that Goku is running out of stamina, requests Dende to use the final wish from the Dragon Balls to restore Goku's original powers. As the Kid Buu is holding back the Spirit Bomb, Goku transforms to Super Saiyan and easily pushes the Spirit Bomb deeper towards Kid Buu. After Goku makes his final speech on hoping that Buu will be reincarnated as a good person, Goku pushes the Spirit Bomb with greater energy to destroy Kid Buu. Thus resulting in a victory for Goku. Upon the request of Goku that King Yemma overheard, Buu is reincarnated in the form of a human named Uub, who is then trained by Goku to become his successor, and who eventually merges with the Good Buu in Dragon Ball GT to counter threats such as Baby, Super Android 17 and Omega Shenron. Voice actors In the original Japanese Buu and all his forms are currently voiced by Kōzō Shioya in all media. In the Ocean Studio dub Scott McNeil would voice Fat Buu, Brian Dobson would voice the Evil and Super Buus, and Ward Perry would voice Kid Buu. McNeil would voice the renamed Mr. Buu in the Blue Water dub. In the Funimation dub Josh Martin voices Fat and Kid Buus, and Justin Cook voices Evil and Super Buu. Martin and Cook voice Buu in all video games with exception of Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout where Buu, in kid form, was voiced by Dougary Grant. Abilities Like most characters in the Dragon Ball universe, Buu possesses super strength, enhanced speed, advanced reflexes, and can manipulate his chi in order to fly and use energy attacks. Buu also has several abilities that stay consistent with his many forms. His rubbery body possesses a regenerative healing factor which causes him to heal at a sub-molecular level. He can reconfigure body portions into weapons, including stretching his extremities. Buu also can heal damaged beings, shapeshift, and transfigure other objects and organisms. He can also absorb other organisms by enveloping them with his body, and can replicate fighting techniques, even after witnessing them once. Reception Buu was rated by ''Wizard'' magazine as the 40th greatest villain of all time. David F. Smith of IGN states that although he is tough, Majin Buu's pink complexion prevents anybody from taking him as a serious threat. Appearances in other media Video games Buu has appeared in many ''Dragon Ball''-related video games. Though Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World have only his Super Buu, Kid Buu and Good Buu forms playable, the ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' series has all featured forms of Buu available. Neko Majin Z Fat Buu appears as a cameo in Neko Majin Z, a short series of one-shot manga chapters by Toriyama. Neko Majin's friend finds Buu just wandering around after mistaking him for Neko Majin. Buu is surprised that Neko Majin's friend doesn't know who he is and breaks the fourth wall by mentioning that he's from the Dragon Ball manga. Buu displays his strength while Neko Majin's friend remains unsurprised and responds by saying that Neko Majin does stuff like that all the time (he also mentions how Neko Majin looks and acts similar to Buu). Buu leaves and tells Neko Majin's friend to call him to fight Neko Majin when he comes around. Later, Neko Majin's rival had stolen the source of his power, so Neko Majin's friend called Buu and told him that Neko Majin's rival was Neko Majin. Buu easily beats him and leaves very unfulfilled. Bibliography *''Dragon Ball Z'' manga, Volume 21 — ISBN 1-59116-873-2 *''Dragon Ball Z'' manga, Volume 22 — ISBN 1-4215-0051-5 *''Dragon Ball Z'' manga, Volume 23 — ISBN 1-4215-0148-1 *''Dragon Ball Z'' manga, Volume 24 — ISBN 1-4215-0273-9 *''Dragon Ball Z'' manga, Volume 25 — ISBN 1-4215-0404-9 *''Dragon Ball Z'' manga, Volume 26 — ISBN 1-4215-0636-X Notes and references External links *Guide to Buu's transformations and Video game transformations at http://www.daizex.com/ Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:1994 comics characters debuts Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:Fictional genies Category:Fictional mass murderers es:Majin Boo eu:Boo Ahaltsua fr:Boo (Dragon Ball) it:Majin Bu lt:Bū hu:Majin Buu nl:Majin Buu ja:魔人ブウ pl:Lista postaci występujących w Dragon Ball#Buu pt:Majin Boo fi:Majin Buu th:จอมมารบู Category:Blog posts